


God tries to put on a play

by PoppyWren



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:56:14
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyWren/pseuds/PoppyWren
Summary: God tried to write a screen play, but metatron fucked with it.This is what happened.





	

ARYCE: walks into a crowded tavern, she spies a hooded figure from across the main room, sitting alone, slumped over a drink.

HOODED FIGURE: stares at Aryce with an unnerving grin

ARYCE: Swallows thickly and pulls cloak tighter around her chest.  
Sits on a stool near bartender, orders a light beer, continues to scan the crowd.

BARTENDER What's eaten ya miss? Pick up glass starts cleaning it

ARYCE: My ever present conscious, and creepy old men. Slides dagger from coat.  
You?

BARTENDER Now lassie there's no need for that kind of tom-foolery here. Slams down the glass

#An eruption of glass, followed by a very feminine scream.

HOODED FIGURE: Sweet baby Jesus!

BARTENDER Oi what's with the ruckus?

HOODED FIGURE: The ruckus?! You just exploded a 10 pint glass with yer bare hands you behemoth. I mean, back me up girl, the man's a “Monster.”

ARYCE: Sighs in exasperation. Rolls head back to lock eyes with HF.  
Monster you are the only one who looks the part

BARTENDER: entranced by fellow actors begins to eat the prop glass....

DIRECTOR (GOD): The hell, Donatello, dost thou hath some illness of the mind?

End scene.


End file.
